


Saved by the Alarm

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Jump Preparation
Series: 100 Word Drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 1





	Saved by the Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/02/2005

"Madam President, I don't understand why we're discussing this any further."

"Commander, I'm just saying that this is not just a military decision. More than half of the population are civilians."

"And we've been over this time and again. When it comes to the safety of the fleet, I will do what I can to ensure it."

This was an old argument he would rather not get into at the moment. The fleet was getting ready to jump and the President wouldn't leave his quarters."

"Commander Adama to the bridge, Cylon scout ships approaching."

"Saved by the alarm."

"What's that?"


End file.
